


Maybe it will, but who cares?

by Roguemaster9908



Series: A (Terrible??) Year [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemaster9908/pseuds/Roguemaster9908
Summary: Veronica has really bad anxiety attacks, if only the Heathers had known in advanceA sequel of sorts to my last work





	Maybe it will, but who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you need to read the first one? It'd just make more sense if you read it before?

When Heather McNamara had been handed the party popper by Heather Duke, she had expected to get a decent reaction from Veronica. They'd give her a small scare, then they'd laugh about it over drinks, the usual. What she had not expected, however, was for Veronica to jump in alarm (Heather Chandler swears she jumped a solid five feet) and spend the next forty minutes clinging to Jason, who held her protectively on the couch, wrapped in his trench coat.

Veronica hadn't moved since, and Heather was worried now.

“You didn't tell me her anxiety is this bad!” Chandler was whisper-yelling at Duke.

“I didn't know!” Duke whisper-yelled back. Heather tuned them out in favour of glancing at the brunette across the room, concern written on her features.

“I'm going to check on her.” The others were too busy arguing to notice the blonde slip away through the crowd of people mingling, across the room. Heather was painfully aware of Jason's steely blue gaze on her as she continued through the room, until she padded up to the couch.

“May I sit down?” Jason took a minute to whisper something to Veronica, who simply nodded into his chest. He scooted over and gestured to the empty spot next to him.

“Take a seat.” He glanced at Veronica, checking in on her.

“Veronica?” Heather asked softly, trying not to startle her. “Is it okay if I touch you, Ronnie? To give Jason a break?” Veronica nodded, and Jason handed her to Heather, who took her without hesitation.

“Thanks, McNamara,” He offered a wry smile. “I'm going for a walk, to stretch out. Do you think you'll be okay with her?” Jason nodded towards Veronica, who was now clinging to the blonde's neck.

“I think I can handle her, take as long as you need.” He simpered, then ambled off to who knows where, leaving Heather with a quaking Veronica.

 

“Veronica?” Heather whispered gently against her ear.

“Mhm?” That was good. The first sound Veronica had made since the popper incident, but it was a sound.

“Can I bring you to a bedroom or something? Somewhere quieter?”

“Please do.” Heather nodded, wrapping her arms around Veronica tightly and standing, only faltering for a second when Veronica's weight surprised her. Right. She's 5'9” and growing. Shit. It didn't take long for Heather to regain her balance, and with that she set off to the other side of the house, where all the bedrooms are.

“Ronnie, I'm going to need you to stand on your own.” Heather had stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor, the one with all the bedrooms. “Do you think you can do that?” Another nod against her neck.

Heather set Veronica down gently, reaching for her hand once she was on the ground. Veronica took it and squeezed. She pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her back for support, and lead her up the stairs, where all the bedrooms were. They found an empty one at the end of the corridor that had previously stretched out before them, and Heather had made sure Veronica was on the bed before going to lock the door. Accomplishing that small task, Heather turned back to the girl who was shaking uncontrollably.

“Am I still allowed to touch?” No answer. “No touch? Tell me where we are... with physical contact.” Veronica took her by surprise when she launched herself forward and latched herself onto Heather's arm, in a similar way Heather often found herself holding onto Duke's, or even Chandler's.

“Please touch.” Heather nodded in understanding, Chandler used to be the same way when they were younger. She guided the brunette back to the bed, laying her down gently before lying down beside her and pulling her on top of herself.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Heather whispered gently in her ear. Veronica didn't answer at first, fidgeting with a bracelet on her wrist.

“I don't know.” Veronica whispered back. Heather changed positions so that they were now sitting up, Veronica in her lap and Heather resting against the backboard.

“Were you scared we were going to judge or mock you?” Veronica stiffened in her embrace, and Heather winced. “We would never, honey.” Heather wasn't sure when, but at some point she had started to play with Veronica's hair. Her own nervous tick. “It's okay, okay? We're mean, but we aren't cruel.” Veronica wrapped her arms around Heather's abdomen. “But I understand,” Heather started. “If you don't want to talk to Heather or Heather about it, then you can always try me?” Veronica buried her face into Heather's chest and let out a contempt 'Hmh.' She returned the brunette's hug and rested her chin on Veronica's head.

/

Heather wasn't sure how much time had passed since she and Veronica fell asleep, but judging by the harsh light now pouring through the curtains it was sometime around noon-ish? At some point in the night Veronica had rolled off Heather, her arms still around the blonde's waist. Heather felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought.

“Veronica?” The taller girl beside her just groaned and tighten her grip. “Veronica I have to use the bathroom.” She reluctantly let Heather go and rolled onto her back.

“Are you coming back?” Veronica stole a glace at the blonde, squinting in the light. Heather took notice of the imprint, probably from Veronica's shirt, on her face.

“Probably not, V, I'm hungry. Plus you uh, you've got something right here.” She traced a line down her own face to show the brunette.

“Fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Veronica groaned. “Okay, I'm up now.” Heather watched in amusement as Veronica promptly rolled off the bed, taking the blankets and a pillow with her.

“Are you ok? Veronica, honey?” Heather queried, trying to peer over the bed to get a glance.

“Absolutely not.” Veronica's muffled voice came from the pile on the floor.

“Fair enough.”

/

Veronica made her way downstairs, t-shirt in hand and honestly not caring. It's not like it mattered. As long as it looked like she was wearing a tank-top, she didn't really care. Turning into the kitchen to find some familiar face, she stumbled into JD. He looked her over and raised an eyebrow.

“Did you sleep in that?” Fuck. Of course he knew what this was.

“No, JD, I didn't. I got my bag from where ever I hid it last night, after Mara took me upstairs.” Veronica simpered at him. “What about you? Did you remember to take it off?”

“The binder? Yes Veronica, I remembered. Now can you get off my dick?” He grinned back at her.

“Okay man, do you know what's for breakfast?”

“Veronica. It's after ten.” Veronica sighed.

“I know it's after ten but what does that have to with breakfast?”

“It's two hours until noon, which means it's two hours until lunch.” JD tried to explain his reasoning, but Veronica was just not having it.

“Fuck you I do what I want.” JD smiled,

“Okay, your lost when we all go out to eat and you're not hungry.”

“I'm having whatever Heather's making in there, it smells good.” Veronica rushed past him in favour of sitting at the island, ignoring the memories of last night, and awful tastes they left in her mouth.

Chandler was at the stove with four different pans on the go, making something that made Veronica's mouth water. “Heather that smells amazing!” Heather joined the brunette at the island, taking the seat next to her.

“It really does.” The sound of Duke's voice startled Veronica as she took a seat next to Heather.

“Well you better fucking enjoy it bitches.” A grin found it's way onto Chandler's features. “Jesse James, could you give me a hand?” JD walked past the island to the sink, washing his hands and then grabbing plates. Chandler offered a muffled thanks before she opened the oven and pulled out a tray for him. JD wasted no time in loading the plates and serving the three teens gathered around the island. Chandler finished up whatever was on the burners and turned the stove off, bringing her own plate and taking the empty place beside Veronica.

“Happy birthday,” Chandler murmured. “I'm sorry it started like a shit show.” Veronica simpered.

“Not your fault, don't apologize, okay?” That brought a small smile onto Chandler's lips as she continued to eat. “I should of told you my anxiety was that bad.”

“Hey, where's Kurt and Ram?” JD broke the silence from his place leaning against the counter. “I thought this was their party?”

“It is, they just sleep their hangovers off.” Duke said. “It's like clockwork, every fucking party. Here, go check the laundry room, I'll bet you anything Kurt's passed out on top of the dryer.” JD rolled his eyes and kept eating, not without an amused grin on his face.

“Wait, guys,” Heather started. “What are we doing for Veronica's birthday?” She glanced around the room trying to get ideas out of the rest of the group.

“I mean, there's not much we can do, Mara,” Veronica turned to face the smaller blonde beside her. “Everything's closed.”

“We'll think of some shit to fuck around with.” Chandler finished her breakfast, placing her dish in the sink and joining JD in his counter-leaning corner. “We always do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part three whenever I find motivation to do stuff, sorry guys


End file.
